The TellTale Heart of Madoka Kaname
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: A cruel, Madoka Magica twist to the classic E.A. Poe tale. Distraught of all that happened, Mami decided to murder Madoka for not doing anything.


**The Tell Tale Heart of Madoka Kaname**

_**Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs. E.A. Poe's "The Tell Tale Heart"**_

Based on the short story by Edgar Allan Poe

**Before You Read...**

This may offend Mami's fans. So read this so you may understand and so you don't be like,

"OMG, YOU HATE MADOKA!" or "that's hideous" or something like this.

How would YOU react if everything you lived for was nothing but some false pretense or for

someone's sick objective? To those who seen the entire Madoka Magica series at this point,

you can understand. All this was just so the universe can obtain balance, at the cost of little

innocent girls wanting their wish fulfilled by tossing their lives aside to battle creatures that

fed off their sadness and depression. Remember, PMMM was a very dark series.

You've seen how Sayaka went from a magical girl with much potential down the corruption

path to self-destruction by becoming the very thing that she fights. Twice in the series, during

Homura's loops. One of which had Mami witnessing it, and making her completely broken

down. She tried to kill off the others and then turn the gun to herself to prevent them from

going down Sayaka's path. That didn't really work...

So this is almost an alternate loop. Mami saw it, and at this point, Madoka hasn't made her

wish to make the contract to become a magical girl. Mami's done lost it at this point, and

she'll believe and do anything...

"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! - tear up the planks! - here, here! - it is the beating of his hideous heart!"

-"The Tell Tale Heart", E.A. Poe

Homura...

Easy with that...

C'mon, put that down, it's rude to point at a person.

Gimme that!

Now, sit down at the table.

No! I'm not gonna shoot you! Now sit down and relax. There ya go.

Tea? No it's not poisonous. Stop jumping to conclusions.

This is my favorite blend. It helps me relax. Drink up, and I can actually explain everything so

you would understand.

What? Me? Psychotic? I'm just fine. In fact I can pretty much tell you just in this calm

manner.

Remember Sayaka? What am I saying? Of course you do. It's just the other day that she left

this world. Such a sad way to die and such a tragic girl. Lost her love to the boy she wished

for and got back stabbed by her good friend.

I know it's affecting us, and no one else. Nobody seemed to know what really went on at that

station. Just this morning she was declared missing. Aren't they missing the point, now.

And yesterday, I was visited by Kyouko and she was really upset. I've never seen her cry so

much. She's not the kind that'll cry so easily, so I was of course shocked. And she was

completely torn apart. I meant she went on babbling about in all sorts of subjects. She then

went "It's all Madoka's fault! If she made a contract, we'd have a chance to save her!"

You know, those words kept me up all night last night. I couldn't sleep 'cause I was

constantly thinking of those words. Kyubey said so. Madoka has a very strong potential to be

a powerful magical girl, and yet she still clings on to that one wish that'll fulfill that contract

and make her one.

Oh. You told her not to make a wish? Well, that's an inconvenience. Kyouko would been mad

at you if she was here.

What do I mean? You didn't see the midday news? She killed herself. Destroyed her Soul Gem

on top of a building and then fell down to the street. Messy landing. I assumed she destroyed

it.

Anyways, I thought long and hard, so I wasn't able to come to school today. But I finally

came to the conclusion after seeing the midday news.

Madoka sat there, not doing anything while her best friend died, and she went to school

today like nothing happened. She gets to live on a happy little life while we're dying out there

keeping her little world safe from those creatures, ignoring her potential and just act like

everything's normal. I don't find this just and fair. I find it cruel and ignorant of her. So that's

what I came to decide. Madoka Kaname doesn't deserve to live. I was to kill her as payment

for her blissful ignorance and to prevent someone like her to become a witch and kill us all.

You find this kinda scary, do you? But it's the truth. If she has that potential for being a

magical girl, she has the same potential to be a witch. But she won't be a magical girl

because you kept her from making that wish and letting her friend die. I would kill you, but

that'll be harsh. You were just doing what you thought was right.

It was after all Madoka's fault for not doing anything, regardless. During or after that fight.

I couldn't let this go undone. So I invited her over for tea when she got off school, faking that

I was recovering from a bad cold. I got her over, but I have not a clue as to how I was to

dispose of her. But when I was serving tea, she was smiling. She was just sitting pretty much

where you were, smiling like it's normal. She wanted to go to the bathroom and I lead her to

there. I was very patient, you see. I waited until she was done with her business. It would've

been a terrible mess if she wet herself if I were to kill her.

The method was pretty impromptu. I took a china kettle and when she was about to exit, I

smashed it on her. I had a kitchen knife on me, also. I grabber her hair and dragged her to

the tub while she was screaming. I dunno why but it sounded so soothing to me.

I took her head over the edge of the tub, to where her head is over it. Grabbed the knife, and

slit her throat wide open. Shoved her into the tub while she was scrambling to hold her neck

close. It's brilliant, all of her blood would be going only over the tub and not out and stain the

carpet. Plus the blood would be washed away with just a twist of the shower.

I watched her. I watched her and enjoyed her looking at me with shocked eyes and desperate

gasps for help. I watched her die right there in a pool of her own blood while she lied there

helpless like her friend was when Kyouko was with her in her last moments before becoming

a Witch.

After she stopped moving, I was chopping her up with a butcher knife in the tub when you

came along. My plan was to chop her into chunks and then toss it out with the trash before

the trashman comes here today. He picks up this building's trash in a half hour.

Why am I telling this to you, instead of killing you? This entire time, I heard this heartbeat,

and it's not my own. I killed Madoka at 6, and it's what? 7:30? I heard this heartbeat long

after I stopped her heart form beating. I know it's not my own, cause it echoes all around the

place. I have gone and lost my mind, being so broken and sad. I can't let this go on. I

wanted you to do this before you do whichever you want.

You must kill me in a manner that looks like suicide.

You wanted to do this. I just had to tell you this before I go. Let's go into the bathroom.

Here's your gun.

It was nice while it lasted. My sincerest apologies, but I didn't regret anything. Not even

killing Madoka Kaname with my bare hands. But the heartbeats are too much.

Now pull the trigger and get out of here. Try to fix this before you go as insane I was.


End file.
